Getting Jade
by ResidentEvilChris
Summary: -Or- Beck has to tell Jade he loves her four times before she finally says it back. Re-uploaded.


Getting Jade

Or-

Beck has to tell Jade he loves her four times he loves her before she finally says it back.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did Bade would never break up and Jade and Cat would have more solos, Tori would be a minor character and Beck would never ever have kissed Tori, or even attempted to kiss her. Actually I would probably make Tori gay just so there wasn't even a possibility of Tori and Beck being together. Lol just kidding, I can't even imagine Tori being gay.

Beck POV

Me and Jade had been going out for about 6 months (they are about 15ish), and I was head over heels in love. I didn't know what it was about her, but I couldn't get enough of her. I decided I was going to tell her tonight. We were going to some sushi place for dinner then we were going to see Jade's favorite movie "The scissoring". It was playing at the local theater for tonight only and I immediately went to get tickets as soon as I heard about it.

*time skip thingy to during the movie*

We were about half way through the movie, it wasn't scary to me, but it was sort of freaky. Jade laughed practically throughout the whole movie. I wanted to tell her I love her before the movie started but I was so nervous. I stared at her for a few minutes. She eventually noticed me staring and raised an eyebrow. I knew she was silently asking me what my problem was. I decided that now was as good of a time to tell her as any. I kissed Jade softly and she smiled. Since I had never told her I loved her before, I was nervous. After a few stuttering attempts, I decided to close my eyes and just blurt it out. After I said it I expected to hear her say something, but when I opened my eyes she was turned away from me and puking. _Great she probably didn't even hear me. _I called my mom to pick us up early. I never knew if she had heard me or not because she never brought it up. Sometimes I just don't get her.

The next time I decided to attempt to tell her, I was 16 and had just gotten a car. Jade was very excited about it because she wouldn't have to ask her dad for rides anymore. But of course Jade would never admit that. One random cold winter day, I drove by her house and picked her up. She asked where we were going, and I told her somewhere special. Of course by special I just meant sky bucks. (I think that's the name of the coffee shop where they get their coffee) We were driving, and it was a perfect moment, our hair was flying in the wind, _Jade always loved my long hair,_ we were singing along to the radio and we were just having a great time. I turned the radio down and Jade glared at me. I looked at her and told her I love her. She just laughed said she knows, flicked me in the ear and told me to keep my eyes on the road. I just don't get her sometimes.

A few months later I bought an RV. Jade thought it would good so we could have some privacy. One Friday night she came over and we just cuddled and watched TV. Okay I admit we were more of making out than watching TV. But hey, I'm a guy! It was getting pretty late so I told Jade she should probably go home but she told me her mom thought she was at Cat's. We ended up staying up a bit longer. I rolled over and kissed Jade's forehead and whispered I love her. She was asleep but I think she heard me, because she had the slightest smile on her lips. This is just another time where I just don't get her.

Things with Jade haven't been so great lately. She gets jealous every time a girl even goes near me. She even pulled out some of a girl's hair the other day. Said girl was just asking where to find Lane's office. We fight about her possessiveness all the time. I don't get why she gets so jealous all the time, she's the one I love. I know I kissed Tori in Improv, but it was just acting. She didn't mind me kissing Cat when it was just acting. Then again, she trusts Cat. Jade told me she was going to be staying late at school today so I don't need to drive her home. I decided to surprise her with some coffee and a vegan cookie, her favorite. (Lol idk what that even is)

I walked around school looking for her and finally found her in the auditorium. In the arms of Kyle, some ass hole jock in some of Jade's classes. At first I was shocked. The shock turned to anger when they started to kiss. I walked up to them, pushed them apart and punched Kyle. He fell and Jade ran to him. _Some jock_. After that I kept screaming at Jade. I couldn't stop myself. I kept asking why she would cheat. She rolled her eyes and told me they were rehearsing for a play. It wasn't until then I noticed all the people with us. Cat was on the ground, she had probably fainted, SinJin was standing there with a camera and Tori was sitting in the audience with Andre. Jade pulled me out of the auditorium and immediately began yelling at me for ruining her rehearsal.

I finally realized why Jade got so jealous when other girls came near me. Understanding how she felt when other girls threw themselves at me, I felt bad for getting mad at her all the time because of her jealousy. I decided to mess with her a little bit. I asked her why she cared so much when other girls hit on me. I had realized that for all the times we fought, I never asked **why **she got so mad. I just always assumed it was her possessiveness. For the first time ever, Jade was flustered. She kept repeating "I". I knew Jade enough to realize what she was trying to say so I pitied her and interrupted her. I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her. "I know" I told her. If she wasn't ready to say it, I wasn't going to rush her. I kissed the top of her head but to my surprise she pushed me away. "Let me finish" She barked out. I couldn't help but laugh at the determined look she had. After about a minute of looking at each other, she looked me in the eyes and finally said those three words I've been waiting to hear since the first time I said it, about 2 years ago. This time Jade pulled me towards her and started kissing me almost immediately we heard cooing and awes coming from the auditorium. No doubt we had some eavesdroppers. Sometimes I just don't get Jade, but it's worth the times like these when I understand her completely.


End file.
